I Own You, Baby
by DuBu-Girl
Summary: SHINee & SuJu- Minho never talk to girls until he meets Taemin. Switch gender, 2Min.


Disclaimer: I don't own them! Hahaha~

Characters:

SHINee: Jonghyun, Taemin, Minho

Super Junior: Ryeowook, Yesung, Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Kibum

Switch Gender: Taemin, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Kibum Female

* * *

><p>"Dad.. can you please take me home... I don't like this...," said Minho when he walk with his father, Siwon. "Oh, come on Minho.. It's not as bad as you think.. haha..," said Siwon, laughing. Minho don't think what's make his father laugh. "Err.. do you know Minho? I'll engaged you with someone from my colleague's daughter. Happy?" "Umm.. n-not exactly... With who?"Minho asked. "Hmm... I think her name's... wait a second.. umm...," Siwon think hard. "Ah! Her name's Lee Taemin! I remember now! Haha.." "Oh. I see. Who's she?" " She's the one of my colleague's daughter. His children are all daughters. Taemin's the maknae," Said Siwon. "O.. ok.. maybe I'll find out by myself who's she..," Said Minho, curiously.<p>

* * *

><p>Taemin does her homework when her father called her. "Sweetie.. come here for a second." Said her father, Ryeowook. "A moment, appa..," then Taemin go to his father's study room. "What's up appa?" "I want to disscuss with you about the engagement." "What engagement? Whoa- wait wait. You don't tell me about this?" Ask Taemin, furiously. "Patient honey.. Sorry I didn't tell you before.. It's just because Siwon will donate cash to my company.. and we're best friends. One more reason: his son is very handsome." "What? Why don't you ask Eunhyuk-onnie? I don't want to have a sudden engagement like this first.. I want to sudy well first..," said Taemin. "Please Taemin.. I begged you." "Haaah.. okay appa.. okay. I'll join your game.."<p>

* * *

><p>TAEMIN<p>

What the hell is this? Appa didn't tell me before that he want me to engage? Why is this so sudden? And in 1 week I'll meet him-my candidate for engagement.. why me...:(

* * *

><p>MINHO<p>

I'll meet her.. in Jeju Island.. haah.. I'm so nervour because I'm so quiet and never talk to a girl before.. and.. a girl that I want to talk to is just Kibum-umma..

* * *

><p>3 days before meeting in Jeju Island<p>

"Onnie...," Taemin called her onnie, Eunhyuk. "Hey maknae.. why are you so sad these days..?" 'onnie always cares about me..' Taemin thinks. "Well..," Taemin tell about the engagement. "What? You'll get engaged with Minho? Choi Minho?" "Err.. yeah onnie.. why?" "Umm.. as I know.. Minho is the most popular model in this year. And.. he became a student council president in your school. From what I know.. he's 2 years older than you," Eunhyuk said. "Ohhhh... I see.. so what should I do onnie..?" "Umm.. I think you just need to pray.. because he never talked to a girl. Never."

* * *

><p>Meeting day in Jeju Island<p>

"You better get ready, dear. I always want you the best, and only the best for you," said Minho's mother, Kibum. "Umma.. Gomawo.. me too, umma. I want the best for umma too. Thank you so much umma." Then they as one family go to the Jeju island. Taemin prayed to God. "Dear, why're you praying..?" her mother, Yesung, looked that her yeoja's pray. "Ah, it's okay, umma. This is because I'm so nervous..," said Taemin. "There you go, maknae.. Good luck..;)" Eunhyuk winks to Taemin.

Then Taemin walks to the door she should gets in. Then she looks a man sits there while reading a book. "Umm.. Are you- umm.. Choi Minho..?" Minho looks to Taemin. "I am. What?" 'Wow.. he's cold person,' Taemin thinks. "Umm- I'm Lee Taemin... your school's second vice council president.. and.. umm- your candidate for the engagement..," said Taemin, her face's blush and she's nervous. "Oh, you're Taemin? Nice to meet you. Have a seat." Taemin sits. "Umm- you know Taemin? When I know that my candidate is you- umm- I feel shocked because I always watching on you..," said Minho seriously. "What..? I've been... watching.. by you? Umm.. really..? W-what do you mean...?" "I- like you... I mean.. not surprisingly right.. not all of sudden.. but I-"

"AWW! IT HURTS UMMA!

"YOU PUSHED ME TOO HARD!"

"WHAT? THIS IS BECAUSE OF YOU, SIWON!"

"I'M NOT, MAN!"

Minho and Taemin just watch they argumenting—Eunhyuk, Yesung, Siwon, Kibum, and Ryeowook. "ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY! You're mostly like childrens!" Said Minho furiously. His face becomes red but he doesn't care about that. "We're sorry..," said 5 of them. "Arrgh! Let's go, Taemin.. we need to talk," said Minho, grabbed Taemin's hand.

* * *

><p>"Umm- oppa.. aren't you mad with me—because of them?" "What for I mad to you, Taemin? It's their fault, not you," said Minho, softly. Then he hugged Taemin. "A-ah, oppa..? Oppa.. what are you doing...," " Just keep your mouth closed.. and now.. close your eyes." Taemin closed her eyes.. 'She's so cute..,' Minho thinks. Then he gently kissed her. Then he whispered to Taemin's ear, "Now I own you, baby." "So do I, oppa..," and Taemin kissed back.<p>

* * *

><p>After that...<p>

"Minnie.. are you ready?" "Uh-huh. But.. I'm still nervous, oppa," Said Taemin worried. "Oh Minnie.. Don't worry ok? I'll always beside you..," then Minho kissed Taemin. Taemin kissed back.

"Saranghae, Minnie."

"Mahal na mahal kita, Minho."

Then the engagement ceremony starts. It does well and they engaged now. They have their relationship until 3 years then they got married. After that they got twin children, and they live happily ever after.

* * *

><p>Oh my.. It mostly like a fairytale hahaha~<p>

But it's okay if it has a happy ending.

Ne"! d(^^)b

Happy reading all!^^v


End file.
